moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mevala/Odcinek 1 - Vladimir (tłumaczenie)
Hej! Do oficjalnego startu gry jeszcze trochę, to korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu, zabrałam się za przetłumaczenie dostępnego na yt pierwszego odcinka Vladimira. Jeśli po premierze gry się okaże, że od bety wprowadzili jakieś zmiany, to postaram się je wyłapać, choć szczerze wątpię, by Beemoov coś takiego zrobił XD. EDIT: Skończone! UWAGA: Rozwijana lista z tłumaczeniami na górze strony tymczasowo nie jest aktualizowana, ale spokojnie, wszystkie linki znajdziecie na dole każdego wpisu z tłumaczeniem, po kliknięciu na rubrykę "Rozdziały". Przepraszam za utrudnienia! <3 Jak zwykle na początku uprzedzam że: 1. to nie jest solucja, 2. tłumaczenie jest kompletnie amatorskie, także mogą się w nim trafić drobne błędy, czy jakiś niefortunny dobór słów 3. zastrzegam sobie prawo lekkiej modyfikacji zdania, jeśli uznam, że napisane inaczej wyraża to samo co oryginał, ale lepiej brzmi po polsku. Miłej lektury! <3 ---- center - budzimy się w holu posiadłości- E: (Oooochh...) E: (Wow, wszystko mnie boli! Czuję się, jakby uderzył mnie pociąg... i co ja robię na ziemi?) E: (Czy to wszystko to był sen? Raczej nie zdrzemnęłabym się na podłodze, by się przekonać, jak wygodne są tutejsze płytki.) E: (Och... zaczynam sobie wszystko przypominać. Czy to mogło mi się przyśnić? To takie surrealistyczne. Nie mam też pojęcia, jak ja tu trafiłam sensie do holu. Może powinnam sprawdzić, czy jestem tutaj sama, zanim zrobię cokolwiek innego?) - tutaj jest wybór, graczka z filmiku wybrała "Kogo obchodzi, czy to niebezpieczne? Muszę odkryć prawdę." - E: Hej, czy jest tu ktoś? E: Hej?! E: (Najwyraźniej nikogo tu nie ma...) E: (Cóż, w każdym razie wygląda na to, że jest tu pusto i nie słyszę niczego. Mogę wyruszyć na poszukiwania.) E: Ała! To boli! E: (Choć wszystko wydaje się w porządku, nadal nie rozumiem jak się tu dostałam. Pamiętam, że ten blondyn pochylił się nade mną... i wtedy...) E: (Och... zaraz... moja ucieczka, strych, młody chłopak, który siedział w kącie... i zaatakował mnie... I to okno!) E: (Czy ja naprawdę wypadłam przez okno? Pamiętam tłuczące się szkło i jego kawałki latające wokół mnie... Chyba nie mogłabym sobie tego wymyślić, skoro pamiętam tyle szczegółów.) E: (Cóż, jestem zmęczona i obolała, potrzebuję odpocząć. Tym razem może nie na kafelkach.) mnie troskliwość Włodka - przyniósł Eloise do posiadłości, a potem ją sru byle gdzie na ziemię XD E: (Przypominam sobie ładny pokój na górze. Zacznę od niego... a może powinnam najpierw sprawdzić dół? Zaczynam się też robić trochę głodna...) - tu jest wybór, graczka wybrała sprawdzenie dołu - E: (Nie miałam za bardzo czasu na obejrzenie parteru i naprawdę chciałabym znaleźć coś do jedzenia.) Eloise powątpiewa w realność ostatnich wydarzeń, to szukanie w tej posiadłości zdatnego do spożycia jedzenia powinno być dla niej tak sensowne jak szukanie w Tomb Raiderze amunicji w starożytnych ruinach.... oh wait - wchodzimy do biblioteki - E: (Mam deja vu.) E: (Ach, prawda, ukrywałam się tutaj... i ten gość z długimi włosami sforsował drzwi.) E: (Ciągle mam wątpliwości, ale pamiętam wszystkie wydarzenia zbyt wyraźnie, żeby to mógł być sen. To oznacza, że nie jestem tu sama... Powinnam być ostrożna.) - tu jest wybór, czy sprawdzić regały/półki, czy obejrzeć meble, graczka wybrała to pierwsze. - E: (Ach, wiedziałam, że będą tutaj książki napisane w jakimś dziwnym alfabecie! Ciekawa jestem, czy mama i tata umieli go odczytać...) E: (Ten pokój musi być pełen wskazówek co do tego, czym zajmowali się moi rodzice. Muszę tu jeszcze wrócić!) - wchodzimy do salonu/jadalni, to ten pokój, w którym rozmawiali Vladimir, Beliath i Raphael, a Eloise ich podsłuchiwała z góry - E: Wow, co za widok! Ten pokój jest niesamowity! E: (To szalone, ile antyków zebrali tu moi rodzice! No ale w końcu byli historykami, więc to normalne, że woleli meble z przeszłością) - tu jest wybór, czy wolimy miejsca z duszą/przeszłością, czy lepiej się czujemy w teraźniejszości/nowoczesności, graczka wybiera to pierwsze - E: (Zawsze czułam się jak w domu w miejscach z historią. Chciałabym doświadczyć innych czasów i innych kultur! W porównaniu z tym współczesny świat wydaje się nudny.) tak? to oddaj prawa wyborcze i wracaj do kuchnizasadzie jakby się tak zastanowić, to Vladimir chyba właśnie jej to zapewni XD E: (W każdym razie dobrze jest zaznać odrobiny światła i przestrzeni. Na razie to największy pokój w posiadłości, jaki widziałam. W zimie musi być miło gdzieś tu przysiąść z książką!) pokoju: długi stół, krzesła, dwie komody i szafka - yup, to zdecydowanie najwygodniejszy pokój do czytania książek XD E: (Szkoda, że na zewnątrz jest ciemno i nie widzę ogrodu.) E: (To mi przypomina... dzisiaj wcześniej...) E: (Nie, nie mam ochoty myśleć o tamtej okropnej sytuacji. Wolę kontynuować zwiedzanie następnych miejsc. Zobaczmy, co tu jeszcze jest.) - przenosimy się do pokoju z kanapą i kominkiem - miała wybierać, to wolałabym tutaj czytać książki XD E: (Och, tutaj jest jeszcze lepiej! Tak przytulnie!) E: (Jest kominek... Teraz jak tak o tym myślę, to nie widziałam nigdzie żadnych grzejników. Podejrzewam, że to miejsce musi być ogrzewane starymi sposobami. Będę musiała się nauczyć rozpalać ogień. Najchętniej bez spalenia przy tym posiadłości do szczętu. - przenosimy się do kuchni - E: (Ach, wreszcie: kuchnia!) E: (Ej, wygląda na o wiele mniej zadbaną niż reszta rezydencji. Wszędzie tu pełno kurzu.) E: (Zaczynałam być pewna, że ktoś się opiekował tym miejscem, jednak niezadbanie o kuchnię jest dość dziwne.) E: (Zaczynałam powoli tracić nadzieję, że znajdę tu coś do jedzenia...) E: (Wszystkie szafki są puste! Nie mogę uwierzyć! Będę musiała wrócić do miasteczka, żeby kupić jedzenie!) po co te wykrzykniki tutaj? Czy to już ostatnie stadium małego głodu, tzn. czarna rozpacz? xD E: (Cóż, zajmę się tym jutro. Dzisiaj już jestem zbyt zmęczona. Chcę iść do łóżka. Pora iść do góry!) - przenosimy się do korytarza na górze schodów - E: (Myślę, że pokój był po tej stronie. To mój jedyny punkt odniesienia w tym całym bałaganie... Trochę się denerwuję zwiedzaniem piętra, kiedy już sobie przypomniałam to wszystko, co się wydarzyło.) wrażenie, że wiara Eloise w ostatnie wydarzenia jest uzależniona tylko od tego, jak odpowiedzialnemu za te sceny scenarzyście akurat pasowało do opisu... E: (Co powinnam zrobić? Czy jestem w niebezpieczeństwie?) E: (Bardzo dobrze pamiętałam głosy tych mężczyzn. Szczególnie tego wysokiego blondyna. Nie umiałam stwierdzić, czy mnie nienawidził, czy naprawdę chciał mi pomóc. Nawet w chwili, gdy zaoferował "ocalenie" mnie.) E: (I ten ból! Myślałam, że w snach nie powinno się czuć bólu, ale dokładnie pamiętałam kawałki szkła, zapach kwiatów i to jak on się nade mną pochylił...) E: (Hej, to prawie tak, jakbym teraz czuła ich zapach. Ale jak? Nie jestem nawet blisko ogrodu.) E: (To powoduje u mnie głównie złe wspomnienia, nawet jeśli te kwiaty były bardzo piękne... tak samo jak mój "wybawca".) E: (To szalone, jak dobrze pamiętam każdy szczegół! To było takie...) E:'' Chciałam powiedzieć "prawdziwe", gdy zauważyłam jakiś ruch. Ledwie miałam czas się odwrócić, gdy dotarła do mnie rzeczywistość'' wiem, jak to ładnie ująć, po prostu Eloise doznała nagłego ataku zrozumienia, że te ostatnie wydarzenia chyba jednak się jej nie przyśniły xD E: Przede mną stał mężczyzna. Blondyn. Wysoki. I dokładnie taki sam, jak "wybawca" z mojego snu! E: Natychmiast wróciły do mnie wspomnienia, jak i strach, który odczuwałam przed tym mężczyzną, który wcześniej mnie ścigał. Panika zmusiła mnie do odwrotu. ''faktycznie Eloise wcześniej tak bardzo się go bała XD E: ''Za mną były tylko schody i poczułam jak lecę w dół. V: Psia krew! E: Ratując się przed upadkiem, wyciągnęłam ręce i coś mnie złapało za nadgarstek. Zakołysałam się do przodu i wylądowałam na podłodze, nosem w dywanie, który nieprzyjemnie drapał mi twarz. E: Nie miałam czasu wstać, ale mężczyzna złapał mnie i postawił na nogi tak nagle, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać od krzyku. V: Boże, czy już zawsze będę musiał spędzać cały czas na upewnianiu się, że twoje truchło nie wyląduje na dole schodów? Jakim cudem udało ci się dożyć aż do teraz? - tu jest wybór, czy zacząć wypytywać kim jest, czy stwierdzić, że ma tak wiele agresji w oczach, że aż nie wie się, co powiedzieć; graczka wybrała to drugie - V: Więc? Nikt ci nie powiedział, że to niegrzeczne tak stać i się gapić na kogoś, bez powiedzenia czegoś? Już cię uratowałem i nie zamierzam podejmować jakichś dalszych wysiłków, żeby cię nauczyć manier! E: (Uratował mnie?! Więc wtedy...) E: To działo się naprawdę! To wszystko działo się naprawdę! Co ty mi zrobiłeś?! Co się stało? V: Co masz na myśli, że działo się naprawdę? Oczywiście, że twoja niedorzeczna ucieczka wydarzyła się naprawdę, niestety dla nas! Teraz jesteśmy zmuszeni cię tolerować i zatrzymać tutaj! E: Zatrzymać mnie tutaj? Nie jestem waszym więźniem! V: No więc? Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, zostaniesz tutaj i nawet nie myśl o wyrzuceniu nas z tej posiadłości. Po prostu będziemy tu mieszkać wszyscy razem. Na moich zasadach. E: (Ten nieczuły, podły i agresywny gość spodziewa się, że zostanę tutaj jako jego więzień? To wykluczone! Może sobie dalej wyobrażać, co chce, ja muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby stąd uciec!) - tu jest wybór między "jedyne zasady jakie toleruję to moje własne, nikomu nie dam się zamknąć!" a "dlaczego chcesz mnie tu zatrzymać, kiedy nawet nie możesz znieść mojego widoku? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?", graczka wybiera to drugie - V: Od czego by tu zacząć? Być może od tego, ile czasu straciłem na gonienie cię. Musisz sądzić, że nie mam ważniejszych rzeczy do roboty tutaj! obwinianie Eloise o to, ile czasu stracił na pogoni za nią to już victim blaming XD E: Tak jak się spodziewałam, był zbyt zajęty krytykowaniem mnie, by zauważyć, że puścił moją rękę. To było wszystko, czego potrzebowałam. Odepchnęłam go ramieniem i zbiegłam po schodach do holu bez oglądania się, jakby mnie goniło sto diabłów. V: Co do...? Wracaj tu natychmiast! - jesteśmy w holu na dole - E: Przebiegłam przez hol tak szybko, że wszystko w moim polu widzenia było zamazane. I wtedy do mnie dotarło, że drzwi są nadal zamknięte! E: (Ach! Wiem! Mogę przejść przez drzwi w kuchni, które prowadziły na podwórze. Szybko!) - przechodzimy do kuchni - E: (Bingo! Dobrze pamiętam te wielkie okna! Mam nadzieję, że są otwarte) boom, drzwi nagle stają się oknami xD tu mała ciekawostka: linijkę wyżej Eloise wspomina o tzw. "francuskich drzwiach", czyli takich wysokich, oszklonych drzwiach tarasowych, które kiedy akurat nie pełnią funkcji drzwi to są oknami XD To tłumaczy tę zmianę w opisie, ale nie ukrywam, że na początku trochę zgłupiałam XD E: Nie będąc świadomą wzniecionego przeze mnie kurzu, sięgnęłam do okna i złapałam za mosiężną klamkę, która przez upływ lat stała się czarna. Szybko pociągnęłam za nią. E:'' Ze złowieszczym skrzypnięciem, które było jak muzyka dla moich uszu, drzwi otworzyły się szeroko. Podmuch wiatru potargał moje włosy. Wyszłam na zewnątrz!'' E: Widziałam coś, co wyglądało jak podwórko, a za nim był Las, który wcześniej przeszłam, by tu dotrzeć. Byłam bliska uwolnienia się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Kiedy przebiegałam przez trawnik, usłyszałam kroki w sali za mną. Mój prześladowca już prawie deptał mi po piętach. E: Biegnięcie przez trawnik zdawało się trwać wieczność. Byłam przerażona. Bolały mnie już płuca i gdy biegłam, to czułam zimny wiatr na moich nagich ramionach. Czułam się, jakby w każdej chwili tamten mężczyzna mógł mnie dogonić, złapać i zaciągnąć z powrotem do posiadłości. E: Niemal już bez tchu dotarłam do obiecująco wyglądającej bramy. Podobał mi się pomysł umieszczenia bramy pomiędzy mną a moim napastnikiem. To mogłoby mi dać kilka cennych sekund. E:'' Bez najmniejszego zawahania przebiegłam przez bramę i kontynuowałam ucieczkę, po upewnieniu się, że zamknęłam za sobą przejście.'' E:'' Za bramą przywitał mnie widok bujnego ogrodu. Pomimo obecnej sytuacji, poraziło mnie piękno tego miejsca. To była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką zobaczyłam od chwili przyjścia do tej mrocznej posiadłości.'' E: Mimo tego co się działo, poczułam spokój. W innych okolicznościach zatrzymałabym się tutaj, żeby się nacieszyć tym widokiem. E: Odgłos pośpiesznych kroków w oddali sprowadził mnie na ziemię i ruszyłam z kopyta. Musiałam znaleźć drogę do Lasu! las jest tu pisany wielką literą, także to nie jest żaden taki sobie las, tylko LAS XD E: Nagle poczułam okropny szok/uderzenie. To było tak, jakbym wbiegła w niewidzialną ścianę. Upadłam do tyłu, jak piłka odbita od ściany. Byłam kompletnie zdezorientowana. E: (Co to...) E: (Co się stało? Co się dzieje? Nie mogę się podnieść!) E: (Och nie... to mi przypomina to... gdy wypadłam przez okno... to tutaj upadłam! Pamiętam te kwiaty. Pamiętam wszystko!) E: (I słyszę, że nadchodzi! Co się ze mną stanie? Dlaczego nie mogę się ruszyć?) E: Ku mojemu przerażeniu, zobaczyłam mojego prześladowcę wyłaniającego się spomiędzy drzew i spokojnie podchodzącego do mnie, jakby był jakąś zjawą w tym bujnym ogrodzie. E: Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak wściekłego i nagle zaczęłam się jeszcze bardziej niepokoić. Ale ja również byłam wściekła. Nie mogę mu uciec i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego! V: Miewałem ogary, które były spokojniejsze od ciebie. A teraz wstań. E: (Mogę znowu się ruszyć? Co tu się dzieje?) - tu jest wybór zapytać wprost, co Vlad zrobił Eloise, albo w zaciszu własnej głowy sobie rozkminiać, co się dzieje i o co tu właściwie chodzi; graczka wybrała to pierwsze - V: Przejdźmy od razu do sedna. Przede wszystkim to ostatni raz, gdy odciągnę cię za kołnierz posiadłości, ogółem to taka metafora tego, że jej teraz pomógł znowu się ruszyć xD. Jeśli znowu będziesz miała ochotę testować granice, to proszę bardzo, ale to zawsze będzie się kończyło tak samo. E: Jak? Czym ty... V: Cisza. E: (Nie, ale... jezu, ale ten gość jest denerwujący!) to jest prawdopodobnie ta myśl, którą bym sobie pomyślała, stojąc na przeciwko wściekłego typa, który najwyraźniej włada jakąś niezrozumiałą mocą, dzięki której może mieć nade mną kontrolę V: I wierz mi, nie zastanawiałbym się nawet dwa razy nad zostawieniem cię twarzą do dołu na płytkach na całe godziny. V: Po drugie, bardzo mocno odradzam ci podejmowanie kolejnej wielkiej ucieczki, szczególnie teraz, gdy już zasmakowałaś konsekwencji. - tu jest wybór kilku wariantów dialogowych, graczka wybiera ten: - E: Słuchaj, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, to nie zamierzacie się stąd wynieść. Dla mnie w porządku. E: Ale jeśli spróbujesz mnie tu zatrzymać, to będą kłopoty. Nie masz prawa mnie tu trzymać pod kluczem. To nielegalne. V: Szanuję twoją opinię i jestem nawet zdziwiony, jaka jesteś spokojna, ale prawo nie ma wpływu na moją decyzję. Zostaniesz tutaj, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. E: Słucham? Mój boże, nie rozumiem nic z tego, co do mnie mówisz! tyle już poznałam Eloise, że szczerze wierzę, że to nie jest wyolbrzymienie xD E: (Nienawidzę tego, jak na mnie patrzy. Jaki on ma problem?) V: Już zapomniałaś? Nie możesz stąd odejść. Uratowałem twoją nędzną skórę, co uczyniło cię moim Kielichem. Zapomnij o jakichkolwiek planach ucieczki. Od teraz to jest twój świat. I centrum tego świata... jestem ja. E: O... o czym ty mówisz? Spójrz na mnie. Jestem żywa. Nie jestem żadnym... Kielichem? Nawet nie wiem, co to znaczy! V: Żyjesz, bo nie mieliśmy wyboru w tej kwesti. Od tego momentu jesteś ze mną połączona. Niech to wreszcie dotrze do twojej twardej głowy. Nie to, że się z tego cieszę, ale musimy zaakceptować fakty. E: A poza byciem nieprzyjemnym oprawcą/katem, czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, kim właściwie jesteś, skoro już jesteś taki zdeterminowany, żeby mnie tu zatrzymać? E: (Ach, jak widzę, nie lubisz, gdy ci odpowiadam w ten sam sposób, może to cię czegoś nauczy.) E: (Czy ja naprawdę muszę zostać tu z nim? I czy ja naprawdę tu utknęłam?) V: Wyglądasz na zdeterminowaną, by nieskończenie paplać. Niech tak będzie. Ustalmy to sobie raz i na zawsze. Mam na imię Vladimir. - tu jest wybór kilku wariantów odpowiedzi, graczka wybiera ten: - E: Ok, mogliśmy od tego zacząć. Mam rację? E: Co do mnie, to mam na imię Eloise. A ty nie musisz być taki niemiły. To w niczym nie pomoże. E: (Ach, czy jest zły, że ustawiłam go do pionu? Po tej całej gadce o szacunku, wygląda teraz jakby jemu samemu nikt nie udzielił lekcji etykiety.) E: I jak na kogoś, kogo nie obchodzi, co się ze mną stanie, jesteś bardzo zdecydowany na to, by mnie tu zatrzymać. V: Gdyby to tylko było możliwe, to bardzo chętnie kazałbym ci się stąd wynosić! E: (Och, wreszcie jakiś przebłysk emocji w jego głosie. Aż do teraz był taki zimny. Czy mogą kryć się jakieś uczucia za tą lodowatą powierzchownością?) E: (... ale tak właściwie...) E: Poza tym, co mogłabym zrobić z tym, że tu mieszkasz? Skąd wiesz, że mogłabym cokolwiek z tym zrobić? to jest jedno z tych zdań, które zostało tak przetłumaczone na angielski, że dużo lepiej je zrozumiałam, gdy spisałam oryginał z francuskiej wersji i przetłumaczyłam go na angielski translatorem xDDD autentyk E: (A-HA! Po jego minie wnioskuję, że chodzi w tym o coś więcej niż o obawę, że wezwę policję.) V: ... możesz wezwać władze. E: Skąd miałabym wiedzieć, że nie jesteście prawdziwymi właścicielami tej rezydencji? W końcu jestem tylko intruzem. Jeśli o to chodzi, to nie mam prawa wrócić do rezydencji. E: (Arogancki, ale nie zawsze bystry, co?) V: ... Upuściłaś list, gdy upadłaś. Ja... zatrzymałem go dla ciebie, żeby się nie uszkodził. - tu jest wybór między zapytaniem, kiedy Vlad odda ten list a zarzutem, że nie tylko go przechował, ale też przeczytał; graczka wybrała to drugie - E: To są mocne słowa jak na kogoś, kto oskarżył mnie o bycie niewychowaną i trudną już na samym starcie. I, co więcej, byłeś tak zajęty obrażaniem mnie, że nawet nie zaprzątnąłeś sobie głowy oddaniem mi listu albo chociażby zapytaniem o to, jak się czuję. V: Ja... To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Doskonale wiem, że czujesz się całkiem dobrze. W końcu to jest jedna z moich mocy! A co do listu, to proszę, jest tutaj! E: (Uf! Ulżyło mi, że go odzyskałam! Spieszył się, żeby mi go oddać, jakby ten papier właśnie płonął.) V: Wierzę, że docieramy teraz do najważniejszych punktów. Od teraz będziesz tu mieszkać i sugeruję, żebyś zaczęła się tu rozgaszczać. Na górze jest wolny pokój, możesz się tam wprowadzić. E: Pokój Róż? mieli czegoś mniej pretensjonalnego w "Poradniku dla początkujących pisarzy"? V: Cóż... tak. Podejrzewam, że nie powinienem być zdziwiony tym, że już tam węszyłaś. - Tu jest wybór opcji dialogowej, graczka wybrała to: - E: Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że tam węszyłam? To mój dom. E: Jeśli mam ochotę go sobie pozwiedzać, to nie wiem, co miałoby mnie przed tym powstrzymać. V: Więc, tak na początek, nie pozwalam na to. Nawet nie myśl o wejściu do mojego pokoju. I wątpię, by pozostali mieszkańcy rezydencji pozwolili ci wejść do swoich. E: (To trochę przesada, nie mieć wstępu do pewnych pokojów w swoim własnym domu... ale z drugiej strony nie mam specjalnie ochoty zobaczyć któregoś z nich w szlafroku.) E: (Vladimir odwrócił się ode mnie.) E: (Ej, czy mi się wydaje, czy on właśnie zamierza odejść?) E: Poczekaj! To wszystko? Odchodzisz tak po prostu? Bez dalszych wyjaśnień? V: Jest już tylko kilka godzin do świtu i mam jeszcze sporo do zrobienia. Idź do łóżka, teraz. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia dzisiaj niż opiekowanie się tobą. Później zajmiemy się pozostałymi sprawami. E: Jakimi pozostałymi sprawami? co chciała dalszych wyjaśnień, to Włodek obiecał jej dalsze wyjaśnienia, a ta się pyta jakie dalsze wyjaśnienia XD V: Chyba nie myślisz, że możesz tu mieszkać za darmo? Musisz znaleźć sposób, żeby być przydatną. Taka jest rola Kielicha. A teraz życzę dobrej nocy. E: (On odchodzi! On naprawdę odchodzi!) https://media.giphy.com/media/XsUtdIeJ0MWMo/giphy.gif to moja mina teraz E: Poczekaj! Wracaj! E: (Bez sensu... jest już przy bramie...) E: (Chyba, że...? Ach, odwraca się! Musiał mnie usłyszeć) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNsrK6P9QvI to moja mina teraz] V: Przy okazji, jeśli znajdę choćby jeden uszkodzony kwiat, zdeptany krzak albo nadłamaną gałązkę, to będę wiedział, kogo za to winić. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? E: Co? V: Nie zamierzam się powtarzać. - tu jest kilka wyborów dialogowych, graczka wybrała tę: - E: Ja... w porządku. Nie ma powodu, by być takim agresywnym. Będę ostrożna, obiecuję. V: Doskonale, właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć. Do zobaczenia później. E: Po tych słowach mój strażnik więzienny ponownie odwrócił się do mnie plecami i zniknął za bramą, zostawiając mnie samej na ławce. E: Po tym, jak skończyła się ta utarczka słowna, uświadomiłam sobie, jaka byłam wykończona. Nie walczyłam z pokusą położenia się na tej żelaznej ławce, która wyglądała na bardzo starą. E: W środku tego w wspaniałego ogrodu, cisza nocy została zakłócona przez szelest liści. Opanowało mnie aż za dobrze mi znane uczucie. E: Czułam się okropnie samotna i porzucona. E: Trochę mi było lepiej ze świadomością, że list od moich rodziców spoczywał w mojej kieszeni, ale nie było to teraz zbyt pomocne. E: Kim są ci mężczyźni mieszkający w tej rezydencji? Kim tak właściwie jest Vladimir? E: Coś się wydarzyło, coś, co ledwie się ośmielałam przyznać, ale musiałam się zmierzyć z faktami. Cokolwiek to było, to nie było normalne. E:'' Nawet jeśli nigdy nie wierzyłam w nadprzyrodzone moce, to czytałam tyle powieści fantasy i widziałam tyle filmów o wymiaginowanych światach, że miałam o tym jakieś pojęcie.'' E: Nadal jednak z trudem ośmielałam się wyobrażać sobie, że to mogłoby być możliwe. Zawsze byłam marzycielką i ludzie często sobie przez to ze mnie żartowali. Kiedy jednak przytrafiło mi się coś naprawdę niesamowitego, to byłam przerażona. E: Co powinnam teraz zrobić? - tutaj pojawiają się dwa wybory, od których zależy, jaką otrzymamy wersję następnej sceny - w pierwszym wyborze w holu spotykamy Raphaela, w drugim wyborze w ogrodzie odwiedza nas Beliath, wklejam jeden wariant po drugim; obie sceny kończą się w tym samym miejscu, pójściem Eloise do jej pokoju - WYBÓR 1 (scena z Raphaelem) E: (Mam już dość, chcę odpocząć. Lepiej wrócić do rezydencji i wprowadzić się do mojego nowego pokoju. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Vladimir może być nieprzyjemny, nie jest tak zupełnie w błędzie. Omówimy resztę spraw jutro...) - przenosimy się do holu - E: (I jestem z powrotem...) - pojawia się Raphael - E: (Boże, ale mnie wystraszył! Prawie zapomniałam, że byli tu też inni. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku... nie czuję się tu zbyt komfortowo.) E: (Och... to ten z opaską na oczach... Myślę, że go pamiętam... wydawał się... miły?) R: Dobry wieczór, młoda damo. Wybacz mi, jeśli cię przestraszyłem. - tu jest wybór dialogowy, graczka wybrała ten: - E: Czy wy macie jakiś zwyczaj zakradania się do ludzi? A i dla porządku, tak, wystraszyłeś mnie! Kim jesteś? za to bycie niegrzecznym wobec Raphaela aż mam ochotę jej walnąć xD R: Czy mamy taki zwyczaj? To prawda, że jesteśmy dyskretni i trudni do zauważenia, szczególnie ja. w ciemnym domu w tym oczojebnym stroju... żaaartowałam Rafciu, kochany jesteś i taki super sneaky <3 W każdym razie, przyjmij moje przeprosiny. Nazywam się Raphael i również tu mieszkam. E: Więc naprawdę... mieszka tu was cała grupa? E: (Mogę zacząć się dowiadywać, o co tu chodzi, skoro i tak tu już utknęłam...) R: Tak, tak właśnie jest. Przykro mi, że spotkaliśmy się w takich okolicznościach. Mogę ci powiedzieć coś więcej, jeśli chcesz. Pokój dzienny jest bardzo wygodny. E: (Cóż, wygląda na miłego. Prawdopodobnie powinnam przyjąć jego propozycję.) E: W porządku, prowadź. - przenosimy się do sali z kominkiem - R: Proszę, rozgość się. Byłaś już tutaj? E: Cóż... tak... E: (Ej, czy on się uśmiecha?) E: (Cóż za odmiana po Vladimirze...) E: Nie zamierzasz dać mi nauczki/walnąć przemowy za to, że już trochę sobie pozwiedzałam, prawda? R: Co? Oczywiście, że nie. Skąd ten pomysł? Dlaczego miałbym to robić? - tu jest wybór i graczka wybrała ten: - E: Nie wiem. To jest "wasz" dom, więc pomyślałam, że mogłoby ci to przeszkadzać. R: Przypuszczam, że masz na myśli Vladimira. Jestem dobrze zaznajomiony z jego... metodami. R: Proszę, rozgość się. Zaraz rozpalę na nowo ogień. My nie czujemy zimna, ale to zawsze milej siedzieć przy jasno palącym się ogniu. E: Usiadłam na kanapie i gdy obserwowałam Raphaela, jak dorzucał drewna do ognia, milion myśli przebiegło przez moją głowę. Tak jak Vladimir, Raphael miał dziwną manierę mówienia. że akurat teraz zwróciła na to uwagę, ja bym tak zupełnie przyziemnie skupiła się na tym, co to znaczy, że oni nie czują zimna XD E: Mówił o sobie i o pozostałych, jakby byli inni w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Oprócz faktu, że ich sensie Raphaela i Vladimira ubrania nadawały im ekscentrycznego wyglądu, było w nich coś takiego, co sprawiało, że instynktownie się ich bałam. E: Sądziłam, że powodował to ten strach, który poczułam, gdy ich spotkałam po raz pierwszy, ale teraz zaczynałam rozumieć, że to chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. E: Jakiś pierwotny, zwierzęcy instynkt mi podpowiadał, że nie powinnam im ufać. Było w nich coś niebezpiecznego, ale nie wiedziałam jeszcze co... pod uwagę, że cały prolog to pokaz ich nieudolności i braku dojrzałości, to tak na zdrowy rozsądek trudno się ich bać, więc nie dziwota, że musieli wyjaśnić strach jakimś instynktownym przeczuciem XD R: W porządku. Przede wszystkim przepraszam za zachowanie Vladimira. Czasami potrafi być dość... brutalny. Widzisz, tak właściwie to on tu wszystkim zarządza. Jesteśmy zdolni zadbać o siebie, ale to Vladimir czuwa nad całą rezydencją i, w ten sposób, także nad nami. R: Sporą część ciszy i spokoju tutaj zawdzięczamy temu, jak Vladimir chroni te tereny. Wiele włożył w do miejsce "sporo zainwestował"... ale muszę przyznać, że nie jest zbyt przyjazną osobą. - tu jest wybór, graczka wybrała ten: - E: Ach, zgadzam się! E: Dał mi więcej powodów do smutku/trosk w kilka godzin, niż miałam przez pół roku w sierocińcu! R: Sierocińcu? Więc... więc straciłaś rodziców? E: (Czy powinnam mu powiedzieć?) - tu jest wybór przyznać się albo nie, graczka wybrała to pierwsze - E: Moi rodzice umarli niedługo po tym, jak się urodziłam. Jeśli mam być szczera, to mieszkali właśnie tutaj. Dlatego tu przybyłam. Ten dom należy... do mnie. R: Och! To wszystko wyjaśnia. Masz prawo tu być. R: Jest mi bardzo przykro za to, jak zostałaś tu przyjęta. Tak jak mówiłem, wszyscy potrzebujemy zachować tutaj ciszę i spokój. To nie jest łatwe, ale staramy się wszystko załatwiać tak dyskretnie, jak tylko się da. E: (Co takiego mogą ukrywać, że są tak zdecydowani, by zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo? Nie potrafię tego odgadnąć. Zaczynam sobie uświadamiać, że jest tu pełno nieznajomych i tak naprawdę nic o nich nie wiem.) byłby plot twist, gdyby się okazało, że chłopacy w piwnicy mają wytwórnię mety, a to wszystko co się przytrafiło Eloise, to tylko jej schizy po przypadkowym nawdychaniu się chemicznych oparów XD to chyba będzie mój headcanon R: Czuję twoją frustrację i ją rozumiem. Nic z tego co się stało, nie powinno w ogóle się wydarzyć. E: (Wow, zastanawiam się czy to ślepota czyni go nadzwyczaj spostrzegawczym/"uważnym", bo spostrzegawczość u niewidomego brzmi dość niefortunnie XD... w każdym razie, nie jest ani trochę podobny do Vladimira.) E: Nie chcę cię urazić, ale twój "przyjaciel" mnie zaatakował. R: Cóż, Ivan jest czasami... trudny do kontrolowania a ja myślałam, że Eloise dalej ma na myśli Vladimira i się zastanawiam, co on takiego jej zrobił poza nawtykaniem jej xD - tutaj jest wybór dialogowy i graczka wybrała ten: - E: Słuchaj, rozumiem, że chcesz chronić swojego przyjaciela, ale myślę, że to co się wydarzyło było bardzo poważne. Wypadłam przez tamto okno, i gdyby nie Vladimir... E: (Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to naprawdę dziwne, że mam tak mało śladów na rękach. Prawie jakbym została zraniona, a zaraz potem moje rany natychmiast się zagoiły. Czy to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z Vladimirem?) R: Wiesz, fakt że Vladimir cię uratował, czyni dla niego sprawy bardziej skomplikowanymi. Właściwie to teraz trafiłaś pod jego opiekę. I co najważniejsze, jesteś z nim połączona. Trudno się przyzwyczaić do tego komuś tak samotnemu i niezależnemu jak Vladimir. E: Co masz na myśli? Co on mi zrobił? Powiedział mi, że stałam się jego... Kielichem? I że dlatego jestem zmuszona zostać w tej rezydencji... R: W rzeczy samej, to jeden z warunków. Vladimir w pewien sposób związał swoją "duszę" z twoją. To połączenie jest jeszcze świeże i będzie się rozwijać w miarę jak będziecie się do siebie zbliżać. Musisz tylko zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie możesz zbyt daleko od niego odejść. E: Ale to nie ma sensu! Mam na myśli, że to nielogiczne! Nic na tym świecie nie może mnie do niego przywiązać! R: Zacznijmy od tego, że nawet nasze istnienie, jest ponad wszelką logikę... E: Wasze istnienie? Co masz na myśli? E: Zanim Raphael odpowiedział, naszło mnie straszne przeczucie. Okropny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. To ten sam rodzaj dreszczy, jakie się ma, gdy się czeka na cios albo gdy się spodziewa usłyszeć złe wieści. E: Czułam, że niedługo otrzymam odpowiedzi na wszystkie moje pytania. E: I że prawda będzie trudna do zniesienia. ''-'' tu się kończy ta scena w wersji z Raphaelem -''' '''WYBÓR 2 (scena z Beliathem) E: (Nie mam odwagi wrócić teraz do rezydencji... wolę tu zostać trochę dłużej. Jeśli Vladimir jest prawdziwy, to pozostali też muszą być. Byłabym przerażona, gdybym trafiłabym na któregoś z nich. Poczekam tutaj jeszcze trochę... i zamknę tę bramę, którą Vladimir zostawił otwartą.) E: (Jako ktoś, kto bardzo dba o ten ogród, to mógł za sobą zamknąć tę bramę...) E: (To dziwne, ale czuję czyjąś obecność.) E: (Jestem już naprawdę zmęczona... lepiej wrócę do ogrodu.) E: (Ciągle jestem pod wrażeniem, jaki ten ogród jest piękny i zadbany.) E: Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Byłam zafascynowana bujnym wyglądem roślin i ich różnorodnością. Fakt, że tak zimna i pozbawiona empatii osoba mogła stworzyć coś tak delikatnego i majestatycznego, był naprawdę zaskakujący. E: Wrócił do mnie obraz płatków kwiatów poruszonych przez mój upadek, a wraz z nim nieopisane złe samopoczucie. E: Mimo ich ''kwiatów piękna, symbolizowały dla mnie wspomnienia pełne cierpienia i strachu.'' E: Czy moje ciało zostało tutaj po upadku? Mój brak urazów, pomimo uszkodzonego ubrania, nadal mnie dręczył. właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że Eloise nic dotychczas nie wspominała o stanie swojego ubrania. Czy to oznacza, że ona teraz cały czas paraduje w podartym i poplamionym krwią ubraniu? xD E: Być może nieświadomie szukając odpowiedzi, zaczęłam badać okolicę, szukając miejsca w którym moje ciało musiało zostawić jakiś ślad. E: Tak jakbym chciała sobie udowodnić, że to wszystko było prawdziwe. E: Choć tak naprawdę bardzo chciałam, żeby tak nie było... E: (Nie pamiętam, gdzie to było, lub może wtedy tak po prostu nie byłam świadoma.) E: (Tak na logikę: wypadłam przez okno, więc to musiało być gdzieś blisko rezydencji. Tylko tutaj ogród graniczy z jej ścianą, więc muszę zbadać tę stronę.) E: (Chwileczkę... znowu to samo... to wrażenie, że nie jestem sama...) E: (Czułam to już, gdy zwiedzałam rezydencję, ale teraz to jest wyraźniejsze, jakbym dokładnie "czuła" czyjąś aurę.) E: Czy jest tu ktoś? E: (Nadal czuję się głupio, gdy zadaję to pytanie... Zawsze się śmiałam z bohaterów, którzy to robili w filmach, ale w rzeczywistości o cóż innego można pytać?) E: Ach! - pojawia się Beliath - znowu oślepłam od tej jego bladej skóry i białej piżamy, ała B: Cóż za wyczucie! Nawet Raphael nie zawsze mnie słyszy, gdy podchodzę. Jesteś pełną niespodzianek młodą kobietą. serio, mam nadzieję, że powstanie jakaś nakładka do stylisha przyciemniająca Beliatha, bo ta blada klata wystająca spod rozchełstanej piżamki jest zbyt agresywna dla moich biednych oczu XD E: (Rozpoznaję go, to ten mężczyzna z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, który był z Vladimirem. I który nie przestaje się poprawiać sensie, że coś ciągle poprawia w swoim wyglądzie). - tutaj jest wybór dialogowy, graczka wybrała ten: - E: Miałeś nadzieję, że mnie zaskoczysz? Mogę spytać, kim jesteś, czy tak jak twój przyjaciel uważasz, że nie jestem warta podania tej informacji? B: Cóż za ogień! Myślę, że doprowadzisz Vladimira do szału, haha! Nazywam się Beliath, kochanie. można na dwa sposoby tłumaczyć to, jak Beliath zwraca się do bohaterki - albo bardzo dosłownie "moja piękna", albo tak jak to faktycznie jest rozumiane czyli "kochanie". Mnie jakoś bardziej pasuje do Beliatha to drugie, dlatego tak to będę to tłumaczyć xD Ja również mieszkam w tych czterech ścianach. E: Cóż... jest czarujące, jak sądzę imię. Ja nazywam się Eloise. E: (Domyślam się, że powie, że jest urocze, czy coś w tym stylu...) B: Pasuje do ciebie! Ale chętnie nazwałbym cię imieniem któregoś kwiatów z tego ogrodu. Bez wątpienia jesteś najpiękniejsza. to zdanie tylko po francusku, więc nie jestem pewna tłumaczenia, bo równie dobrze Beliathowi mogło chodzić o to, że najchętniej nazwałby któryś z kwiatów w ogrodzie imieniem Eloise; sprawdzę to, gdy będzie taka możliwość E: (Ach, tak. Takie teksty może i działają w klubach, ale po tym co dopiero przeszłam, nie mam na nie nastroju.) E: Posłuchaj... jestem trochę zagubiona. Nie rozumiem, co ja właśnie przeżywam. Mieszkasz w rezydencji, tak? Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje? E: (Cóż, spoważniał nagle. Co za zabawny mężczyzna - w jednej chwili jego powierzchowny wdzięk zmienił się w powagę.) B: Vladimir nic ci nie wyjaśnił? E: Wyjaśnił co? Szczerze mówiąc, to próbowałam mu uciec i kiedy dotarłam tutaj, to coś mnie zatrzymało w oryginale Eloise tu mówi, że "czuła się, jakby jadła drzwi" - myślałam, że to jakiś idiom, ale nie xD, pozwoliłam sobie w tekście tę refleksję bohaterki litościwie pominąć xD i próbuję zrozumieć co to było. E: (Wybuchł śmiechem.) E: (No to tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego "powagę"...) B: O panie, ale musiał się na ciebie wściec! Prawie nikt nie stawia się Vladimirowi tak na poważnie. Więc zostawiłaś go na lodzie... niezły z ciebie numer! - tu jest wybór, graczka wybrała ten: - E: Cóż... powinieneś go wtedy zobaczyć. Jeśli lubisz komedię/żarty, to tamten widok zasługiwał na zrobienie zdjęcia, które potem by wisiało oprawione w ramce w holu. B: Wiesz co? Zaczynam cię lubić. Jeśli chcesz, to możemy przysiąść na chwilę, to ci odpowiem na dręczące cię pytania. E: (Co?) E: (To wydaje się zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe...) - tu jest znowu wybór, graczka wybrała ten: - E: Byłabym wdzięczna za udzielenie mi odpowiedzi i odpowiada mi zostanie tutaj. Niestety twoje piękne uśmieszki i maniery to trochę za mało, żebym zapomniała o tym, co się wydarzyło wczoraj. B: Masz charakterek, co? Lubię to. Niech tak będzie, kochanie. Tylko wiedz, że nawet jakbym chciał do ciebie się zbliżyć, to już nie możliwe. Teraz jesteś pod opieką Vladimira/jesteś zwierzyną chronioną przez Vladimira. wiedzieć czemu, trochę mi ulżyło po tej deklaracji XD E: Że co? E: (Więc jest w tym coś więcej...) B: Co, nie wyjaśnił ci, co ci zrobił? Chociaż, znając go, pewnie był zbyt zajęty słuchaniem swojego głosu i robieniem ci wyrzutów, żeby o tym pamiętać. Ale przyzwyczaisz się do tego, tak musi być. Twoja więź z nim jest jeszcze świeża, ale im bardziej będzie się rozwijać, tym lepiej będziesz wyczuwała jego nastroje. - tu jest znowu wybór, graczka wybrała ten:- E: Czuć jego nastroje? I co potem? Zostanę telepatką? To absolutnie nie ma sensu. B: Ach, logika i sens ze świata poza tymi murami nie mają nad nami zbyt wielkiej kontroli, kochanie. Zrozumiesz to bardzo szybko. Niedługo słońce wstanie, a my wtedy się porozchodzimy. E: Jak to? E: Zanim Beliath odpowiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na jego nieznośny uśmieszek, naszło mnie straszne przeczucie. Okropny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. To ten sam rodzaj dreszczy, jakie się ma, gdy czeka się na cios albo gdy się spodziewa usłyszeć złe wieści. E: Czułam, że niedługo otrzymam odpowiedzi na wszystkie moje pytania. E:'' I że prawda będzie trudna do zniesienia.'' '- tu się kończy ta scena w wersji z Beliathem, dalej dla obu wersji tak samo -' - przenosimy się do POKOJU RÓŻ - E: Wampiry. E: Wampiry. Miałam do czynienia z... wampirami. E: To słowo ciągle pojawiało się w mojej głowie, znowu i znowu, podczas gdy gapiłam się na ściany "mojego" pokoju. Próbowałam znaleźć choć odrobinę pociechy w ich wyblakłym kolorze. '' E: Jak miałam uwierzyć w to wszystko, co dopiero co usłyszałam? Jak?'' E: Delikatna i empatyczna natura Raphaela pomogła mi w jakiś sposób pozbierać się z szoku, ale to lodowate wrażenie ciągle było we mnie. 'dla sceny z Beliathem:' E: Bezczelna flegmatyczność xD serio, tak jest w oryginale, z którą Beliath o wszystkim mi powiedział, sprawiała, że ciągle miałam ściśnięty żołądek. Śmiał się z mojej reakcji i cieszył z mojej dezorientacji. E: Ponownie poczułam ten szok w moich trzewiach. Czułam się, jakbym połknęła kamień. Mój umysł był jak pole bitwy. To co się wydarzyło w ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzinach było ponad wszelką logikę i zaczęłam odmawiać temu wszystkiemu prawdziwości. E: Moja racjonalna strona upierała się, że zjawiska nadprzyrodzone po prostu nie istnieją. Ale gdzieś głęboko we mnie... cichy głos, prawie jak szept... mówił mi, że nie mogę się odciąć od tej nowej rzeczywistości. E: W rozpaczy zapomniałam zapytać, co dokładnie oznaczało bycie "Kielichem". To było teraz oczywiste, że Vladimir wypił moją krew. W ten sposób ocalił moje życie, nie mogąc przy tym uniknąć stworzenia między nami więzi... E: Miałam mieszane uczucia. Stałam się więźniem grupy nadprzyrodzonych istot - żeby być dokładnym: pijących krew wampirów - i nie mogłam być pewna ich intencji. Byłam przywiązana do mężczyzny, który najprawdopodobniej nienawidził tej więzi, którą sam stworzył. E: Nie mogę opuścić rezydencji. Ledwie tu przyjechałam, by przejąć to, co należało do mnie i niemal od razu straciłam wszystkie swoje prawa i wolność. To miejsce było rządzone przez nieczułego i zgorzkniałego wampira, i nie miałam innego wyboru, jak słuchać jego rozkazów... ''żebym chciała kopać leżącego, ale dla porządku należy wspomnieć, że cierp ciało coś chciało, w końcu to serce Eloise wybrało sobie WSa bez najmniejszego zawahania xD E: Co się ze mną stanie? Kim się stanę?'' E: Bez odpowiedzi na te pytania, odpłynęłam w sen, gdy pierwszy blask świtu stał się widoczny przez zasłony. Drobinki kurzu unosiły się w złotych snopach światła i to mi uświadomiło, że nie widziałam słońca od kiedy tu przybyłam. brzmi, jakby spędziła w ciemności nie wiadomo ile, a ona po prostu przybyła do rezydencji w nocy i ta jedna noc trwała aż do teraz XD E: Jutro też jest dzień. Eloiselo Coelho E: O mojej "nocy" można powiedzieć cokolwiek, tylko nie to, że była spokojna zdanie to moja dość daleko posunięta interpretacja, bo oryginalną konstrukcję trudno bez większych zmian przenieść do polszczyzny tak, by brzmiała dobrze. Sens jednak został zachowany. Była pełna niezliczonych koszmarów, produktów mojej bujnej wyobraźni, która od wczorajszych odkryć pracowała na najwyższych obrotach. W rezultacie każdy z moich snów był coraz dziwaczniejszy i bardziej niepokojący od poprzedniego. I w centrum każdego były wampiry z rezydencji... E: Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, byłam w totalnej ciemności. Nadal byłam trochę wycieńczona i zajęło mi chwilę zorientowanie się, że znowu była noc. Przespałam cały dzień, co nie było takie zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, przez co ostatnio przeszłam. E: Wtedy jednak do mnie dotarło, że coś jeszcze mnie obudziło. I to nie było burczenie w brzuchu czy pragnienie wzięcia tak bardzo potrzebnej mi kąpieli E: To był odgłos pośpiesznych, wściekłych kroków, zbliżających się do mojego w pokoju w pełnej prędkości. E: (To nie wróży dobrze.) - pojawia się Vladimir - E: (No i proszę, o tym mówiłam...) E: (Wygląda na naprawdę wściekłego! To jak na mnie patrzy, jest przerażające... Co takiego mogłam zrobić, że tak go to zdenerwowało?) - tu jest wybór dialogowy i graczka wybrała taki: - E: Dobry... wieczór? Wiesz, mógłbyś zapukać przed tym jak tu tak wpadłeś. Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałam, to była to sypialnia młodej kobiety. V: Jesteś w tym pokoju, bo ci pozwoliłem tu zostać. Zalecam nie zapominać o tym drobym fakcie! Dopóki nic się tu nie zmieni, to nie jest "twój" pokój! E: (Wow, wygląda na naprawdę wkurzonego! Co takiego mogłam mu zrobić?) E: Dobra, w porządku, załapałam. Jesteś wściekły. Ale ja dopiero co się obudziłam, jestem głodna i ciągle kręci mi się w głowie po tych wszystkich szalonych rzeczach, których się dowiedziałam kilka godzin temu. A teraz wpadłeś do mojego pokoju jak burza i krzyczysz na mnie. Co się dzieje. Czy ja coś zrobiłam? E: (Nie jestem pewna, czy zadałam teraz dobre pytanie... On wygląda na tak złego, że zaczął się nadymać jak jakaś gigantyczna żaba!) sobie teraz wyobrażam, jak taki szczuplutki Włodek nadyma polisie XD zna ktoś jakąś śmieszną emotkę, która by to wyrażała? XD V: Jak śmiesz mnie o to pytać! Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem cię zostawić wczoraj samej! E: (Co? Czy on mówi o Raphaelu? Wydawał się dobrze z nim dogadywać. Czy się pomyliłam?) dla sceny z Beliathem: E: (O nie, czy on mówi o rozmowie z Beliathem? Mówił Beliath, że jestem pod jego opieką/"zwierzyną" pod jego opieką, ale nie brałam tego na poważnie.) E: Przepraszam, ale nadal nie rozumiem... V: To jest dokładnie ten powód, przez który nie mogę znieść ludzi z twojej epoki! Jesteście niezdolni do przyznania się do winy! Musisz wiedzieć, o czym mówię! E: Gdybyś tylko mógł przejść do sedna, to moglibyśmy to wyjaśnić tutaj? E: (Nie powinnam go tak prowokować, ale rany, nie lubię tego, jak na mnie krzyczy!) V: Mówię o ogrodzie, ty bezczelny bachorze! Zostawiłem cię tam samą i kiedy wróciłem, to miejsce było zniszczone! Jeśli myślałaś, że nie zauważyłbym tego, to się grubo pomyliłaś! E: Ogród? Ale ja tam zostałam tylko kilka minut po tym, jak odszedłeś! Nie wiem, co bym tam mogła zniszczyć albo kto mógłby cię tak zdenerwować! E: (Czy mogłam coś uszkodzić jak wychodziłam? Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, cokolwiek zrobiłam, jest dostatecznie wściekły, żeby mnie wyrzucić z łóżka i zepchnąć ze schodów!) V: Wiedząc, jaka jesteś niezdarna, myślisz, że to naprawdę ma znaczenie, ile czasu tam spędziłaś? Kilka sekund by wystarczyło! V: Zmasakrowałaś kilka z moich roślin, które są naprawdę trudne do wyhodowania tutaj! Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, ile czasu i energii na to poświęciłem! Nie chcę już więcej cię tam widzieć. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? E: Cholera, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Czemu miałabym tam pójść i deptać twoje rośliny jak jakieś zwierze? To niedorzeczne. V: Jesteś bezczelna i poza wszelką kontrolą. Zaczynam żałować mojej decyzji uratowania cię. E: Przez kilka złamanych badyli? Czy ty jesteś poważny? E: (Ach, nie lubi jak mu odpyskowuję. To tylko trwało kilka sekund się tutaj tak śmiesznie zapowietrzył xD, ale to było miłe go zaskoczyć!) V: Jeśli cię przyłapię na chodzeniu po ogrodzie, to gwarantuję ci, że tego pożałujesz. - tutaj jest wybór dialogowy, graczka wybrała taki: - E: Zaczynasz brzmieć niedorzecznie. Czy pomyślałeś, że to mogłam nie być ja? A jeśli nawet to byłam ja, czy jesteś świadomy tego, jak głupia jest twoja reakcja? E: Jeśli utknęliśmy ze sobą, to niezależnie od wszystkiego, musisz mnie tu zatrzymać. Więc mógłbyś spróbować być choć trochę milszy i bardziej uprzejmy, zamiast na mnie krzyczeć. E: Zamarłam na chwilę, gdy zauważyłam, jak uniósł rękę, żeby mnie uderzyć, ale brałam już udział w bójkach i uskoczyłam, po czym przyjęłam postawę obronną. E: To nie pierwszy raz, gdy coś takiego mi się przytrafiło. Brutalne walki były powszechne w sierocińcu dla dziewczyn i mój niewyparzony język często wpędzał mnie w kłopoty. wiem, że sierociniec to nie wesołe miasteczko, ale to brzmi jakby nie była w sierocińcu a co najmniej w jakimś zakładzie poprawczym XD E: Byłam jednak zaskoczona takim zachowaniem wysokiego jak tyczka wampira, który stał przede mną. E: Zauważyłam, że Vladimir się powstrzymał w połowie zamachu. To było tak, jakby sobie nagle uświadomił, co właśnie robił. Powoli opuścił rękę i jego brutalny napad gniewu zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. E: Byłam rozwścieczona. Wyprostowałam się ponownie i zamierzałam go ostrzec, żeby nigdy więcej nie próbował ze mną takich rzeczy. E:'' Może uznał tę rozmowę za zakończoną, albo się zawstydził swoim zachowaniem, ponieważ zostawił mnie samą w pokoju i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.'' E: Upadłam z powrotem na łóżko i kręciło mi się w głowie. Nie brałam udziału w tym, co się wydarzyło w ogrodzie, ale i tak byłam zmuszona znieść wybuch wściekłości Vladimira. E: Cokolwiek tam się wydarzyło, to nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną. Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, która sprawiała, że krew zaczynała mi się gotować w żyłach, to bycie oskarżoną o coś, czego nie zrobiłam. A już w szczególności w sytuacji, gdy czuję, że mam coraz mniejszą kontrolę nad swoim życiem! E: Muszę odkryć prawdę. Vladimir będzie wściekły, ale ja jestem bardziej wściekła i zamierzam się bronić! Następny przystanek: ogród! ''w tej części historii było tyle złości, że mimowolnie mocniej waliłam w klawisze, gdy to tłumaczyłam xD - wychodzimy na korytarz - E: (Czy odważyłabym się pójść do pokoju Vladimira? Gdyby mnie tam znalazł, to chyba mogłabym ponownie wylecieć przez okno...) to mnie akurat rozbawiło xD E: (I... i właściwie to nie wiem, gdzie jest jego pokój, więc to by znaczyło, że musiałabym je wszystkie sprawdzić. A co jeśli jest w nim teraz?) E: (To mi wygląda na zły pomysł, lepiej iść na dół i się nie włóczyć.) mi to wygląda na pusty wydatek PA, tak jakby ten odcinek nie był już dostatecznie długi XD - idziemy do ogrodu - E: (I jestem tu z powrotem.) E: (Czuję się, jakbym była tutaj dopiero co. Sprawdźmy, o czym mówił Vladimir...) E: (Wcześniej nie zostałam tu zbyt długo, żeby wiele zobaczyć. To znaczy, wtedy, kiedy akurat nie wyleciałam przez okno... Cieszę się, że Raphael nie poruszył tego tematu, gdy go spotkałam. Nawet myślenie o tym jest dla mnie trudne. I jeśli mam być szczera, to nawet nie chciałam tego robić. E: (Okolice ławki są w dobrym stanie.) E: (Zobaczmy tam...) E: (Och! Ale...) E: (To jest... to miejsce, gdzie spadłam...) E: (Nie ma wątpliwości... połamane gałęzie... kawałki szkła poplamione krwią... te wszystkie zwiędłe płatki... To tutaj upadłam poprzedniej nocy.) E: (Tyle krwi... Musiałam być poważnie ranna. To niesamowite, że nie mam teraz prawie żadnych śladów na ciele! Czy to... ta moc więzi, która łączy "Kielich" z jego... wybawcą?) E: (Nie lubię używać określenia "wampir"... To jest takie... dziwaczne.) E: (W każdym razie nie sądzę, by to o to chodziło Vladimirowi. Wie, gdzie spadłam i najwyraźniej zaczął już sprzątać to miejsce go sobie teraz w tym arystokratycznym wdzianku i z miotłą XD. Muszę szukać dalej.) E: (Wolę nie podchodzić do okolicy bramy. Jest zbyt blisko Lasu XD. Czułam dyskomfort przechodząc tamtędy pierwszy raz. Myślałam, że rezydencja jest znacznie bliżej drogi, ale tak naprawdę jest ukryta głęboko w Lesie!) E: (Vladimir i pozostali są tutaj bezpieczni, ponieważ to miejsce jest odizolowane. Nic dziwnego, że wybrali to miejsce na swój dom. Zastanawiam się, jak długo już tutaj mieszkają...) E: (Zobaczmy... Jest tutaj mała ścieżka prowadząca w dół i... Och!) E: (Cholera, ktoś tu jest! Nie wiem, czy słyszał moje kro...) - pojawia się Aaron - A: Hej tam, dobry wieczór. Nie bój się, możesz podejść bliżej. E: (Cóż, mam odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Tylko kim on jest? Ciemna skóra, czerwone włosy... Ach i te złote oczy! Teraz pamiętam. jest ten syn Kastiela i Valkyona z nieprawego łoża!... a nie, czekaj... To jest ten gość, który próbował uspokoić młodego szarowłosego chłopaka, który próbował mnie niepokoić w holu.) - tu jest wybór i graczka tym razem wybrała bardziej cywilizowaną odpowiedź niż w stosunku do Raphaela xD - E: Dobry wieczór... Przepraszam, sądziłam, że jestem sama. Jeśli ci przeszkadzam, to odejdę. A: Daj spokój, nie ma takiej potrzeby! Nie musisz się mną przejmować. Nazywam się Aaron. Nie widziałem cię wcześniej w rezydencji. Jak się nazywasz? nie wiem dlaczego stwierdził, że nie widział wcześniej Eloise, a we francuskiej wersji, którą dysponuję graczka wybrała inaczej i na razie nie mam jak sprawdzić, sorki XD E: Jestem Eloise. Myślę, że cię pamiętam. Ale ty jesteś całkiem... inny od pozostałych, jeśli mogę. A: Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, jak bardzo masz rację. E: (Ach, po spotkaniu z Vladimirem muszę przyznać, że naprawdę doceniam uśmiechniętą twarz! Ale zastanawiam się, co mógł mieć na myśli...) odnośnie tożsamości Aarona są tak dyskretne, że równie dobrze ten ktoś, kto to wymyślił i zaplanował, mógłby po prostu wcisnąć moją twarz w ekran mówiąc "widzisz? widzisz?! tutaj się kryje wielka tajemnica!!!111 E: Co masz na myśli? A: Powiedzmy, że to temat, do którego przejdę w odpowiednim czasie. Ale jestem zdziwiony, że cię tu widzę. Vladimir jest trochę... wybredny/pedantyczny/zasadniczny spory rozrzut znaczeniowy, ale to wynika z różnic między użytym tutaj angielskim słowem, a oryginałem XD w kwestii swojego ogrodu. Z tego co słyszałem, to uważa, że jesteś okropnie niezdarna i lekceważąca. Czy wie, że jesteś tutaj? E: (O-o...) - tu mamy wybór między szczerym wyjaśnieniem, co chwilę temu zrobił Vladimir, albo udawaniem, że nic z tych rzeczy Vladimir jej nie powiedział, ale był zły o rzekome zniszczenie ogrodu. graczka wybrała to pierwsze - E: Właściwie to wściekły Vladimir pojawił się w moim pokoju i oskarżył mnie o zniszczenie jego ogrodu. Nawet próbował mnie uderzyć. E: Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego i chciałam się dowiedzieć, o czym on dokładnie mówił. Więc jestem tutaj, nawet jeśli on nie chce mnie tu widzieć. A: Ach... Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony, ale jest mi naprawdę przykro za to, co się stało. Zapewniam cię, że Vladimir nie jest brutalnym mężczyzną, ale ma kilka... nawyków z jego czasów. Był kiedyś kimś wysoko postawionym/arystokratą i ten ogród jest dla niego bardzo ważny. Niszczenie go jest jedynym powodem, przez który naprawdę traci swoją równowagę/spokój. E: Powiedzenie, że "traci równowagę/spokój" to spore niedomówienie. Mówimy o ogrodzie! Ale nie wyrzucisz mnie stąd, prawda? Aaron nawet ma minę zbitego wilka, tfu, psa A: To miejsce to własność wyłącznie Vladimira, nie moja. Nie zamierzam cię stąd wyprowadzić, bo tutaj spacerujesz. E: Ponieważ wszyscy artystokraci zachowują się jak brutalne chamy? A: Niezupełnie. Traktował nas mniej więcej jak swoje sługi, gdy tu przybyliśmy. Ale czasami trzeba mu się po prostu postawić. A: Oczywiście ma tendencję do próbowania kontrolwania nas i przypominania naszej pozycji. Ale on szanuje osoby z silnym charakterem i w końcu zacznie cię traktować jak równego sobie. Nie daj mu się zastraszyć. To moja rada. E: Łatwo powiedzieć... A: Muszę przyznać, że Vladimir nie jest najprzyjaźniejszym gościem... ale mogłaś trafić dużo gorzej jako Kielich. E: (Znowu ta sprawa "Kielicha"! A gdyby go zapytać, co to znaczy? Rozumiem, że to specjalna pozycja... Jestem tak bardzo na krawędzi, że kompletnie zapomniałam zapytać o tę więź...) E: Nadal nie rozumiem... co to znaczy być "Kielichem"? Jestem związana z Vladimirem - to zrozumiałe - ale jak? E: (Nagle zrobił się niespokojny...) A: To jest... cóż... właściwie... ach, nie lubię o tym mówić. Powinnaś zadać te pytania Vladimirowi. To mogłoby też pomóc lepiej się z nim poznać. Tak sądzę. - tu jest wybór dialogowy i graczka wybrała tak: - E: Wątpię, by w ogóle chciał ze mną rozmawiać, ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, mogę spróbować. Wątpię, by mógł mnie jeszcze bardziej znienawidzić. A: On cię nie nienawidzi. Vladimir się denerwuje, gdy ktoś mu się stawia i właściwie to jest w złym nastroju przez większość czasu. Ale on nikogo nie nienawidzi. On jest bardzo samotną osobą, nawet jeśli jest właściwie naszym przywódcą. Jeśli podejrzewa, że mogłaś coś zniszczyć, to normalne, że wpada we wściekłość. - znowu wybór dialogowy - E: Rozumiem. Nie powiem, bym mu przez to przebaczyła takie zachowanie, ale przynajmniej rozumiem, dlaczego tak się wkurza. A: Zawsze możesz zapytać go wprost, gdy już się uspokoi. Nie jest zbyt otwartą osobą... ale z czasem możesz zdobyć jego zaufanie. A: W międzyczasie, jeśli nie jesteś odpowiedzialna za to, co tu się wydarzyło, to wtedy mogłoby pomóc udowodnienie mu tego. Wiem o jakich zniszczeniach Vladimir mówił i rozumiem, dlaczego to tak na niego wpłynęło. Mogę ci pokazać to miejsce. E: Naprawdę? Bardzo ci dziękuję! Ale... ty mi wierzysz, prawda? Że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego? A: Bez dobrego dowodu nie mam powodu, by ci nie wierzyć, gdy mówisz, że tego nie zrobiłaś. No i widziałem coś, co Vladimir mógł przegapić w ataku złości. To w miarę mnie przekonuje, że jesteś niewinna. E: Naprawdę?! Proszę, pokaż mi to! E: (Nie mam pojęcia, czy to mi pomoże polepszyć moją relację z tym dupkiem, ale wolałabym nie być na jego linii ognia/strzału. I od kiedy utknęliśmy tutaj razem, powinnam spróbować naprawić sprawy między nami...) E: ''Aaron zaczął iść dalej w dół wybrukowanej ścieżki. Szłam za nim, robiąc wszystko co w mojej mocy, by nadążyć za jego długimi krokami. E: Pomimo masywnej budowy, poruszał się z czymś w rodzaju zwierzęcej gracji. Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to wszyscy mieszkańcy rezydencji mieli ten niesamowity wdzięk bez względu na ich wygląd. E: Nawet Ivan, ten chłopak, który mnie zaatakował, miał w sobie ten eteryczny sposób poruszania się. Było w tym coś nadnaturalnego, co teraz zaczynało mieć dla mnie więcej sensu. E: Zaczynaliśmy się zbliżać do Lasu i mojemu towarzyszowi nie zajęło długo zorientowanie się, że się denerwowałam. A: Obawiasz się odejść tak daleko od rezydencji? Bądź spokojna, to się mieści w twoich prawach jako Kielicha. To subtelna różnica, ale dopóki nie chcesz ucieć, możesz się tutaj poruszać dość swobodnie. E: (Cholera, nawet o tym nie myślałam... Jestem teraz taka roztargniona/mam ptasi móżdżek. Ale bym teraz mądrze wyglądała, gdybym tego choćby spróbowała!) E: (Ale to także oznacza, że mogę tu przyjść, nawet jeśli Vladimir tego nie chce. Więc nie kontroluje wszystkiego.) E: Hm, to jest to, ale także... ten Las... A: Las? Nie lubisz go? - tu jest wybór między przyznaniem się do bycia mieszczuchem, a lubieniem natury. Graczka wybrała to drugie. - E: Nie, to nie to. Ogółem lubię naturę i czuję się dobrze, gdy jestem na zewnątrz, ale tutaj... tutaj jest trochę tak, jakbym była zupełnie bezbronna. A: Mimo że twoja więź z Vladimirem jest trudna, to gdzieś w głębi siebie wiesz, że od teraz masz w nim obrońcę. Vladimir zawsze tu będzie dla ciebie. By cię bronić, dotrzymać towarzystwa... a ty będziesz tutaj... dla niego. Tak szybko, jak tylko będzie w stanie zaakceptować ten fakt. E: Ja... nigdy sobie nie wyobrażałam, że to mogłoby tak wyglądać. cały motyw ze związaniem kojarzy mi się z aranżowanym małżeństwem xD. No ale cóż, bohaterka chciała doświadczyć dawnych czasów, to ma tego namiastkę xD. Chciałabym, żeby wszystkie marzenia spełniały się tak szybko! E: (Nie wiem, jak ja się z tym czuję, ale jeśli mam być szczera, to trudno mi sobie wyobrazić Vladimira chroniącego mnie.) E: Ale czy ten Las w ogóle cię nie przeraża? Jest taki gęsty! Z rezerwatem przyrody nieopodal i górami wokół nas... słyszałam, że wilki wróciły w tę okolicę. E: (Roześmiał się głośno.) E: Czy powiedziałam coś śmiesznego? A: Zapewniam cię, że nie masz powodu, by się obawiać wilków, Eloise. Nie pozwól, by to cię martwiło. No i jesteśmy na miejscu! E: Zrobił krok w bok i wyciągnęłam szyję, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Mogłam zobaczyć, że wyszliśmy poza granice ogrodu. E: Byliśmy niedaleko muru, który otaczał te ziemie i był pokryty bluszczem, winoroślą i dużymi grupami kwiatów. Małe drzwi stanowiły przejście do Lasu. Całym sercem miałam nadzieję, że były zamknięte. E: Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wiedziałam, o czym Aaron mówił, ponieważ ogród wyglądał ciągle tak samo pięknie. Ale kiedy się odwróciłam, to szybko zrozumiałam. Natychmiast uświadomiłam sobie, dlaczego Vladimir tak się wściekł. E: Cały rząd roślin został beztrosko zdeptany, wyrwany z ziemi i zgnieciony. Gałązki krzewów zwisały żałośnie, ledwie się trzymając. Większość z nich leżała na ziemi. To wyglądało jakby przeszło tędy stado dzików, niszcząc wszystko co stanęło im na drodze. E:'' Ale co najważniejsze, mogłam zobaczyć móstwo kwiatów, które zostały rozerwane i usiano nimi ziemię. Prawie nic z nich nie zostało. Kiedyś piękne, teraz leżały w strzępach i ich zabarwione na czerwono, różowo, fioletowo i biało płatki zwiędły na ziemi. Coś, co kiedyś musiało być czarującym i spokojnym miejscem, teraz wyglądało jak pobojowisko.'' E: Co za bałagan... A: Nie muszę ci mówić, że Vladimir był zdenerwowany. Słyszałem jego krzyki aż z Lasu. Rozumiem, że wasza relacja jest dość skomplikowana... w swojej złości i smutku musiał wierzyć, że szukałaś okazji do "zemsty". - tu jest wybór między tym, że Vlad szybko osądza i tym, że jego reakcja była przesadzona, ale zrozumiała, graczka wybrała to drugie - E: Nawet jeśli uważam jego reakcję za przesadzoną, to skoro to miejsce i te kwiaty są dla niego takie ważne, to rozumiem dlaczego zareagował tak nieracjonalnie. E: Zrobienie czegoś takiego jest w ogóle do mnie niepodobne, no ale przecież tak naprawdę to jeszcze mnie nie zna. A: Ale kiedy cię pozna, to jestem pewny, że cię polubi. W międzyczasie, Vladimir był taki zły, że nie zwrócił uwagi na jeden ważny szczegół. A: Chodź, zobacz tutaj... E: Próbowaliśmy ominąć żałosne resztki resztki grządki/rzędu. Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej, ale inne części ogrodu również wyglądały na uszkodzone. Złamane gałęzie, rozdeptana trawa, grudki ziemi... to wygląda, jakby odbyła się tutaj jakaś walka. E: Zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać, co tu się działo, gdy wreszcie dotarliśmy do miejsca, o którym mówił Aaron. Pierwsze, co zobaczyłam, to wielka, brązowa plama na ziemi. Była dość wielka i częściowo ukryta w zaroślach, ale poza tym nie była szczególnie godna uwagi. może "nie rzucała się w oczy" E: Wtedy prawda uderzyła mnie prosto w trzewia.'' że poczuła się przez tę prawdę, jakby dostała pięścią w brzuch E: ''Ta "plama" okazała się czymś zupełnie innym. Rozpoznałam ten kolor. Widziałam go na poplamionych kawałkach szkła. Krew... Widziałam to ze zdecydowanie zbyt bliska. Czułam, jak wypływała z moich żył. A: Sądząc po twojej minie, domyśliłaś się wszystkiego. Nawet jeśli to się wydarzyło pod naszym nosem, to żaden z nas nie ma o tym pojęcia i to mnie naprawdę martwi. Powinnaś porozmawiać z Vladimirem. E: Rozumiem... E: (To naprawdę dużo krwi... Co tu się mogło wydarzyć? Dostaje dreszczy, gdy tylko o tym myślę.) E: (Czy to może być...) - tu jest wybór między podejrzeniem, że któryś z chłopaków jest temu winny i stwierdzeniem, że trzeba to omówić z Włodkiem, graczka wybrała to pierwsze. - E: Czy myślisz, że któryś z was może być za to... odpowiedzialny? A: Któryś z nas? Myślisz o kimś konkretnym? E: Zakładam, że w żadnym razie to nie Raphael. Był ze mną zeszłej nocy po tym, jak opuściłam ogród. E: Ale myślałam o tym, który na mnie skoczył... Ivan, tak? Nie wyglądał na zbyt... stabilnego. Albo twój przyjaciel Ethan? Był dość agresywny wobec mnie. A: Na pewno znajdę winowajcę, jeśli to był któryś z nas. Vladimir na pewno też spróbuje to rozwikłać na własną rękę. Tu nie chodzi tylko o egzekwowanie panujących tu zasad - jego ogród został zniszczony w ogniu walki ostatnie zdanie jest trochę dzikie i choć słowa niespecjalnie się składają, to zostając przy wojskowej terminologii, powiedziałabym, że Aaronowi chodzi o to, że ogród po prostu oberwał rykoszetem xD E: (Zaczynam rozumieć, że nie pochodzimy z tego samego świata... nie dbam o ogród, tylko o to, czyja to jest krew?) - tu jest wybór czy dalej snuć podejrzenia, czy pójść już do Vladimira, graczka wybrała to pierwsze - E: Ale to mógł być ktoś z was... pijących krew... A: Powiedziałem ci już, że z Vladimirem spróbujemy do tego dojść. Ale teraz powinnaś pójść go poszukać. E: (Cóż, wygląda na to, że jedyne co mi zostało, to poszukać tego arystokratycznego dupka.) E: (Nadal jestem ciekawa tych kwiatów... Myślę, że będę nadal prowadziła śledztwo aż dojdę do prawdy. A przynajmniej dojdę, dlaczego przez nie Vladimir tak wpadł we wściekłość.) sensie, że Vladimir ceni sobie ten ogród za coś więcej niż to, że włożył w niego dużo pracy; bohaterka chce poznać ten sekretny powód. E: (Podniosę jeden kwiat, żeby o tym nie zapomnieć.) E: (I już, gotowe. Mogę iść!) - idziemy do holu rezydencji - E: (Świetnie! Zastanówmy się teraz.) E: (Gdzie mogłabym znaleźć jakieś wskazówki o tych kwiatach, o których tyle słyszałam?) nie miałaś przypadkiem szukać Vladimira? xD - łazimy po rezydencji, aż trafimy do biblioteki - E: (Nie ma lepszego miejsca od biblioteki na zaczęcie poszukiwań. Mam szczęście, że nikogo tutaj nie ma w okolicy.) E: (Od czego powinnam zacząć?) - tu jest wybór między przeszukaniem biurka, analizą obrazu i obejrzeniem półek. Graczka wybrała obraz - E: (Nie jestem ekspertem, ale to wygląda na mistrzowską robotę/na dzieło mistrza malarstwa... Spójrzmy na plakietkę... o, jest, XIX wiek. Ubrania tu wyglądają jak te, co nosi Vladimir. Wcześniej to do mnie nie dotarło, ale jeśli oni naprawdę są... wampirami... to muszą być o wiele starsi ode mnie.) E: (Czy Vladimir mógł żyć w epoce wiktoriańskiej? To by tłumaczyło tę całą gadkę o arystokracji i jego sposób ubierania się. Jestem naprawdę ciekawa, co z innymi. Oprócz Raphaela, jeszcze tylko Vladimir nosi strój "z innej epoki". Zastanawiam się, dlaczego...) E: (Wygląda na to, że na kominie są kwiaty. Mogą być czymś więcej jak dekoracją.) kontekstu wynika, że Eloise ciągle mówi o obrazie i to na nim widzi te kwiatki xD E: (Niestety, to nie są te same kwiaty. Nie widzę na tym obrazie żadnej wskazówki. Może powinnam sprawdzić w książkach?) - ponownie się pojawia wybór, gdzie chcemy szukać, graczka wybiera przeszukanie biurka - E: (Spróbujmy tutaj. Nadal nie wiem, do kogo należą te papiery, które tu widziałam.) E: (Sprawdźmy to...) E: (Hm... nie wygląda mi to raczej na pismo mamy albo taty. I listy są zwinięte. To tak, jakby one wszystkie zostały napisane... piórem gęsim?) E: (I w innym języku? Cholera, to musi należeć do kogoś z rezydencji. Tak czy siak, nic z tego nie rozumiem. Powinnam to odłożyć.) E: (W każdym razie w rogu jest pieczęć... z herbem. Może to należy do Vladimira? Ups, wściekłby się, gdyby wiedział, że dotykałam jego rzeczy!) E: (Jest kilka ususzonych kwiatów między kartkami, ale nie mogę przeczytać notatek. Cóż, trudno, powinnam szukać dalej.) - znów wybór, tym razem wreszcie półki :D - E: (Tutaj jest tyle książek... Cóż, gdzieś muszę zacząć. Przynajmniej książki wyglądają na dobrze ułożone/zorganizowane. Zastanawiam się, czy to moi rodzice o to zadbali, czy obecni mieszkańcy rezydencji?) E: (Zapomnijmy o tych książkach w dziwnym alfabecie i wróćmy do klasyki... Zobaczmy... Przez te wszystkie badania, które prowadzili moi rodzice, musi tutaj coś być o roślinach. Może jakaś encyklopedia?) E: (Huh? Jest tutaj książka, która wygląda na znacznie starszą od pozostałych. Nie mogę nic przeczytać z okładki, bo jest tak zużyta, ale na przodzie widać wydrukowany liść. Zobaczmy...) E: ("Język Kwiatów: Gruntowne Studium Kwiatów Rodzimych z Naszych Ziem i Innych". Bingo! Zobaczmy!) w rezydencji ewidentnie coś jest nie tak i należałoby to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić, ale Eloise ma ważniejsze sprawy xD E:'' Usiadłam w fotelu i ostrożnie otworzyłam książkę. Ku mojej radości, na każdej podwójnej stronie po lewej znajdował się szczegółowy rysunek kwiatu, a jego dokładny opis po prawej.'' E: Znalazłam również kilka zakładek pomiędzy stronami. Kiedy im się przyjrzałam, okazało się, że mam swoją odpowiedź: one wszystkie się odnosiły do kwiatów, które rosły w ogrodzie Vladimira! E: Nie musiałam długo szukać. Na początku książki była strona, na której znajdował się różowy kwiat z białym zabarwieniem na brzegach płatków, dokładnie tak jak ten kwiat, który przyniosłam ze sobą. Rzut oka na stronę wyjaśnił zagadkę: te zdeptane kwiaty to cyklameny! ekscytuje się przy tym, jakby co najmniej odkryła, że Jezus miał żonę i trójkę dzieci albo kto tak naprawdę zabił Kennedy'ego... xD E: Książka wspominała, że cyklameny reprezentowały "wiarę w innych". A żeby być dokładnym "cyklamen jest symbolem silnych i długo trwających emocji." E: (Hej, miały też odstraszać czarownice i inne nadnaturalne stworzenia. Cóż za ironia!) ja nawet jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że te kwiaty faktycznie mają taką moc, ale z jakiegoś powodu były tak ważne dla Vladimira, że się nauczył to znosić... ale hodowanie ich w rezydencji pełnej nieprzyzwyczajonych do tego wampirów byłoby już wredne :D E: (Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby się domyślić, że ten kwiat to symbol miłości... muszą mu kogoś przypominać. Wow, czy naprawdę mogło bić serce w tak oziębłej piersi jak jego?) E: (Może kiedyś dał je bardzo ważnej kobiecie w jego życiu... jakby się tak zastanowić, to nie widziałam tu żadnej. Może, jeśli jeszcze trochę poszukam, to znajdę jakieś zdjęcie, albo...) E: (Zamarłam. Usłyszałam, że ktoś idzie...) E: (Rozpoznałam te wściekłe kroki.) - pojawia się Vladimir - E: (I zaczynamy od nowa/i znowu to samo. ) V: ... Ach, myślałem, że będę tutaj sam. E: (Huh? Tak bez wściekłych wyzwisk i paskudnych spojrzeń?) - tu jest wybór między sprowokowaniem Vladimira wrednym tekstem a zagajeniem rozmowy; graczka wybrała to drugie - E: Więc... jestem tutaj. To miejsce chyba nie jest zbyt często odwiedzane, prawda? V: Nieszczególnie, właściwie tylko Raphael tu jeszcze przychodzi. Ale oczywiście masz prawo tu być. E: Jesteś może molem książkowym? Ta biblioteka jest pełna książek napisanych w jakichś dziwacznych językach że to węgierski XD... czy należą one do ciebie? V: "Dziwacznych"? Być może są takie dla kogoś, kto jest analfabetą, ale ten język jest mi tak dobrze znany jak ten, w którym właśnie rozmawiamy. A co do książek, to faktycznie należą do mnie. Prosiłbym cię o ostrożność, gdybyś chciała je czytać. Są częścią spadku. E: Och? Masz na myśli twojego spadku, tak? Z tym wyjątkiem, to tak właściwie reszta książek wygląda, jakby należała do moich rodziców. E: (Wygląda na to, że mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego... czytanie... nie taka zła rzecz do współdzielenia.) V: Zapomniałem o twoim osobistym przywiązaniu do tego miejsca... Zgadza się, biblioteka, przynajmniej w części, należy do ciebie. Powinnaś być zadowolona, wiedząc, że zawiera ona wiele bardzo dobrych książek. Często tu przychodzę, żeby poczytać. E: (Brzmi tak spokojnie... Właściwie to wygląda na przygnębionego. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego jest mniej... nerwowy? I chętniejszy do rozmowy?) - tu jest wybór między zapytaniem Vladimira, czy wszystko w porządku, a kontynuowaniem rozmowy; graczka wybrała to drugie - E: Jak wiesz, rodzice nie zostawili mi zbyt wiele po sobie sensie zostawili jej mało ilościowo, nie jakościowo xD. Mogłabym czasem cię poprosić o powiedzenie czegoś więcej o bibliotece i książkach? Nie sądzę, bym była w stanie przeczytać je wszystkie, dlatego polecenie chociaż kilku byłoby na pewno bardzo pomocne. V: Jeśli chcesz... Czy zamierzasz robić coś szczególnego w tej bibliotece? Na przykład, zabrać książki i trzymać je u siebie? E: Ugh... jeśli mam być szczera, to nie myślałam o tym. Podejrzewam, że zostawię to tak, jak jest? E: (Cholera... teraz to ja go postawiłam w sytuacji, w której musi się bronić. Może obawia się, że zmienię tu wszystko, w tym jego zwyczaje i wszystko, do czego jest przywiązany.) E: Po prostu chcę trochę lepiej poznać to miejsce. Nie zamierzam wchodzić ci w drogę/wpływać na twoje przyzwyczajenia. Obiecuję. V: Posłuchaj... Nie powinienem się tak wściekać. Takie zachowanie było błędem. Po zastanowieniu się nie uważam, żebyś była odpowiedzialna za to, co się stało w ogrodzie. E: (Cóż za niespodzianka!) - tu jest wybór między podziękowaniem, a poproszeniem, by nigdy więcej tak się nie zachowywał; graczka wybrała to pierwsze - E: Cieszę się, że to mówisz. E: Byłam zaskoczona i zszokowana twoim zachowaniem, ale przyjmijmy, że to po prostu był błąd, który już się nie powtórzy. Zapomnijmy o tym. V: Niech tak będzie. V: Co to za książka, którą czytasz? Wygląda znajomo... i... poczekaj. Co masz w ręce? E: (Cholera! Jak ja mu wytłumaczę, że byłam w ogrodzie, bez ponownego rozwścieczenia go? Co mogę zrobić?) wszystkim się nauczyć, że nie nosi się ze sobą dowodów zbrodni xD - można się przyznać, że się było w ogrodzie, albo skłamać, że kwiatka przyniósł Aaron; graczka wybrała to pierwsze - E: To książka o kwiatach. Proszę, nie bądź zły. Musiałeś rozpoznać, że to jeden z twoich cyklamenów. E: Wróciłam do ogrodu, żeby zobaczyć, co się tam stało i udowodnić ci, że nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego. E: (Przygryzłam wargę. Czy naprawdę powinnam mu to powiedzieć?) V: Co? Ale przecież całkowicie zabroniłem ci tam wracać! E: Wiem, wiem. Naprawdę przepraszam, że cię nie posłuchałam, ale chciałam się dowiedzieć, o co zostałam oskarżona. Zobaczyłam, że jesteś okropnie zdenerwowany i chciałam móc się bronić, żeby ci udowodnić, że nie jestem taka jak myślisz. V: Jesteś niemożliwa! Gdy wydaje ci jasne polecenia, to oczekuję posłuszeństwa! E: Rozumiem, ale tak jak powiedziałeś, sam doszedłeś do wniosku, że to nie ja to zrobiłam. Tak przynajmniej mogłam sama się w tym rozeznać. Dlatego też czytałam tę książkę, by zrozumieć, co te kwiaty dla ciebie znaczą. E: Jest mi bardzo przykro za to, co się stało twoim cyklamenom. Musiały ci przypominać kogoś, kogo kochałeś... mam rację? takim tekście ta rozmowa nie może dobrze się skończyć xD E: W mgnieniu oka zauważyłam, że Vladimirowi całkowicie zmienił się wyraz twarzy. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał o wszystkim, co przed chwilą powiedziałam i usłyszał tylko moje ostatnie zdanie. '' E: ''Natychmiast zrozumiałam, że przekroczyłam granicę. Granicę, z której istnienia nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy... i która miała wszystko zmienić. zignorowała tyle czerwonych flag, że nawet mi jej nie szkoda... xD E: Twarz mu pociemniała. Zacisnął mocno szczęki i zwinął dłonie w pięści. Przycisnęłam książkę do piersi, jakbym chciała się nią bronić. Cholera, dlaczego musiałam poruszyć tak osobisty temat? V: Nigdy więcej o tym nie mów. Nigdy. E: Z każdym krokiem Vladimir był coraz bliżej mnie. Insynktownie się cofałam, ciągle przyciskając książkę do piersi, aż wpadłam na coś za mną. Znalazłam się pod ścianą. '' E: Nie patrz tak na mnie! Przerażasz mnie! E: ''Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Vladimir zaczął się śmiać. Ten śmiech był tak zimny i sarkastyczny, że aż mnie coś skręciło w żołądku. To był śmiech mężczyzny, który niewiele dbał o uczucia osoby będącej przed nim. V: Przerażam cię? Cóż, taką mam nadzieję. Czy sądziłaś, że jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, którego możesz uspokoić i przekonać kilkoma słowami? Jestem wampirem. Wampirem, który postanowił cię uratować, co daje mi prawo do żądania pewnych rzeczy, które mi się należą... i żeby było jasne, nie jestem ci nic winny. A już na pewno nie przywilej znajomości moich najgłębszych sekretów. E: Czułam jak jego włosy muskały skórę mojej twarzy i ramion, gdy się nachylił do mojej szyi. Zamarłam, naciskając plecami na ścianę. Złapał mnie mocno za nadgarski swoimi silnymi dłońmi. E: Czułam gorący oddech Vladimira na szyi więc tutaj wampiry też są ciepłe? żeby bohaterka sobie nic przypadkiem nie odmroziła? -,-, gardle i w górze kręgosłupa. Czułam się, jakbym płonęła/była w gorączce. Mogłam niemal przewidzieć nacisk jego ust i ugryzienie/spodziewałam się nacisku jego ust i ugryzienia, które wiedziałam, że nadchodzi. E: Moje nogi osłabły i zaczęły drżeć. Przestałam kontrolować swoje ciało. Stałam się bezbronną zdobyczą nocnego łowcy i nie byłam dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem. To uczucie było dla mnie całkowicie nowe. Zazwyczaj miałam silną wolę i byłam gotowa do walki, ale teraz mój instynkt mi podpowiadał, że miałam do czynienia z czymś o wiele potężniejszym ode mnie. E: Nagle Vladimir otworzył usta i poczułam jak przeniósł dłonie w górę moich rąk. Zaciskałam mocno oczy i czułam się ciągle rozgorączkowana, ale w tym samym czasie dostałam gęsiej skórki, gdy mój napastnik powoli otarł się o mnie. Poczułam jedną z jego rąk na ramieniu. E: Jego usta wędrowały przez wewnętrzną stronę mojego ramienia a potem łokcia, powoli i delikatnie. Aż dotarł do wrażliwej skóry... na moim nadgarstku... Trzymał go w palcach i uniósł blisko do twarzy. tego opisu wynika, że usta nie są częścią twarzy, skoro najpierw nimi dotarł do nadgarstka, a potem go sobie podsunął dłonią do twarzy.... xDDD. Może ma odczepiane? Bezprzewodowe? Nosi zapasowe w kieszeni? XDDD E: Wierzch mojej dłoni otarł się o jego włosy, niemal jakby to była pieszczota... ale przez te złote pasma dostrzegałam mroczne spojrzenie płonące w jego oczach, które mroziło mi krew w żyłach. '' V: Należysz do mnie... Jesteś moim Kielichem. E: ''Poczułam ugryzienie przebijające moją skórę z łatwością, jakby to był pocisk wystrzelony z bardzo bliska. Zapłakałam cicho, gdy jego długie, ostre zęby wbiły się w moje wrażliwe ciało. Jego gorące usta zaczęły ssać. Powoli. Mocno. E: Poczułam zimny pot na plecach i twarzy, zaczęły mi się trząść ręce. Vladimir kontynuował, patrząc na mnie tymi ciemnymi oczami. E: Jego ręka zacisnęła się na moim ramieniu i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Bez sił stałam tam sparaliżowana, gdy krew powoli opuszczała moje ciało, a moja energia życiowa przepływała do nowego właściciela i zauważyłam, że coraz bardziej się przybliżałam Vladimira... Otoczył moją talię ręką. E: Moje ciało było przyciśnięte do jego. Mając rękę niemal na wysokości policzka, uniosłam wzrok i moje oczy spotkały oczy Vladimira. Wyciągnął kły z mojego nadgarstka, jakby to były igły. Na jego ustach były ślady krwi. V: Więc, teraz wiesz... Twoja krew... twoja istota... całkowicie należysz do mnie i jako Kielich wampira... twoje życie będzie poświęcone karmieniu mnie. ODCINEK Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach